User talk:Bloodlust14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gorillaz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bloodlust14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Radical Edward2 (Talk) 03:05, June 16, 2012 Hey, its finally working now, if youre still online... -FutureMrs2D YO BRO YOU ................NEED TO COME ON CHAT MORE OFFTEENALIENHALLO 21:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) sorry i was playing a game on gorillaz.com im still on chat :( Get your butt back on chat FutureMrs2D 02:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC)FutureMrs2D get your ass on chat now ALIENHALLO 17:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) listen to this beast gorillaz song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CrahuW5fsc&feature=context-vrec sorry for being an internet freak yesterday i hadn't slept and my mind went hay wire. and sometimes i say and do things that aren't right. just so i dont freak u out man kk? peace..........ALIENHALLO 20:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) uhm what are r talking about, you posted a pic or something. any way im glad your back i got kinda bord i havent talked to bree in a while. what did you even do while you were camping? that was a dumb question ive been so bord i cant talk. ill be on cht tommtrow night or tommrow. night.ALIENHALLO 05:36, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Welcome baack! :D FutureMrs2D 07:51, June 30, 2012 (UTC)FutureMrs2D I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GO ON CHAT TONIGT XDALIENHALLO 21:23, July 1, 2012 (UTC) get your but on chat bro ALIENHALLO 01:05, July 4, 2012 (UTC) get your ass back on chatALIENHALLO 05:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) hello i passed out last night im on chat :) ALIENHALLO 19:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) alrighty stranger! lets chat! :D yo go on my profile i made somethingALIENHALLO 13:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) LOL kk ill go on chat :D colin u lied tu us! Ur still sleeping XO join our convo? :3 - 2Dlover4231 LOL ikr? ahaha it was me and bree's idea to do it! LOL and its the cover of our comic book XD 2Dlover4231 18:00, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I think bree wants me to make her hurt you atleast once in the comic book :P 2Dlover4231 18:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC) nah i think bree is awesome but kicking someone there isnt cool XD last time i did that the guy puked... maybe i should say sorry LOL! jk i already said sorry. Bree, al, david u and i lol last night when you ditched us we stayed up and planned out some stuff for it :P sure you did :P lol kk geta ona chata nowa plezza ALIENHALLO 19:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) dude colin i am sooooo sorry i didnt wake up at 3 last night!!! my alarm went off and my migrane was 10x worse than before i whent to sleep! i could bearly open my eyes to dismiss the alarm im sorry :((((( yeah bro it got better lol :9 but i still have a headache but i always have one ahahah! u should bro lol the other night when i was at my sisters house for the night i got effing 14 hours of sleep ahahah! good idea ahaha! HEY BRO SORRY IVE BEEN SLEEPING ALOT MOST OF THE DAY REALLY. I WAS JUST BEING LAZY AND I LOST ALOT OF ENERGY. SO I LL BE ON CHAT LATERS TONIGHT 9:30-10:00 MABEY THOSE TIME. PEACE BRO. ALIENHALLO (talk) 23:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I miss you colin baby! D; We need to catch up soon, yes? LillyPanda (talk) 02:11, October 29, 2012 (UTC) please come on soon?LillyPanda (talk) 05:18, December 6, 2012 (UTC) MacGrath (talk) 21:53, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Colin. What time will you, Georga and I will chat one day? Georga misses you. Anytime till like midnight Eastern Standard Time. I have school and all so I can't be on all night. :D MacGrath (talk) 22:06, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ok. I'll talk to her. See what time she want tos come on. :D Im iss chu bro! ;_; 2Dlover4231 (talk) 16:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) nah brah! skype doesnt work on my new laptop! it sucks.. -.- lets just talk on chat! :p 2Dlover4231 (talk) 17:35, February 2, 2013 (UTC) and im back now too! and al is going to be on in an hour!!!! >w< 2Dlover4231 (talk) 01:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) COLIN I MISS YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Message me! ;3 2Dlover4231 (talk) 22:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC)